1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging device for continuous singulating and packaging of a plurality of packaging containers connected in a chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for packaging goods, preferably liquids, are known in the art. There presently exists a need for an apparatus capable of continuously singulating and packaging of a plurality of packaging containers on a continuous basis. The present invention relates to such an apparatus.